


"Yes, I'm aware. Your point?" - Fictober19

by wikiangela



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Season/Series 08, This Is STUPID, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikiangela/pseuds/wikiangela
Summary: While looking for Mrs Forman's engagement ring, Hyde and Jackie get separated from the rest, and they find themselves lost. That's an opportunity for Jackie to try to talk to him about their relationship.





	"Yes, I'm aware. Your point?" - Fictober19

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, I just started writing and it happened😂 Also, I get that Hyde is a little bit out of character but I'm just too lazy to change it 😜  
I'm just still bitter about them never getting together at the end >.<
> 
> Enjoy 😀

It was the middle of the night. A girl and a boy were walking through the woods near the water tower… except they didn’t even see the tower anymore. Was this forest always so big?

It was dark, she could barely see him, even in the moonlight. She saw mostly his curly hair and occasionally his sunglasses, when he was looking back at her. He was the only person she knew that would wear freaking sunglasses in the middle of the night. She tried to keep up with him, which wasn’t easy. She was small and she wasn’t exactly dressed for a walk in the woods.

“Steven, let’s try to find a way back.” she said again, trying not to get separated from him too. “The others are probably looking for us.”

“Would you stop whining?” he said dryly. “We’re going in the right direction.”

“I don’t think so.” she argued.

“Jackie.” he stopped and turned towards her, although he couldn’t really see her. He also took his sunglasses off, so he could see a little bit better. “If you don’t stop bitchin’, I’m gonna leave you here.”

“Ha, good luck with that. You’re not getting rid of me.” she announced proudly, grabbing his sleeve tightly. He just dramatically sighed, rolled his eyes, which she didn’t see but she knew, and turned around to continue their walk.

They made a few turns, she almost tripped a few times, getting no help from her companion, and he was getting more and more annoyed with her presence. And she was mad at him for getting them lost.

“We’re lost, Steven.” she said finally. She was so done with this whole thing. All she wanted to do was go home.

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” he asked blankly. He was also mad at himself. He knew Point Place like the back of his hand, how the fuck did he get lost there? But of course he’s not gonna say that. Out loud, he’s gonna blame her.

“Are you serious?!” she basically yelled, which wasn’t new. She was always loud. “I told you to get back! You never listen to me! This is exactly why we’re not together anymore.” she said in an angry tone.

“No.” he answered calmly. “We’re not together, because you were about to hook up with Kelso in Chicago. And this whole thing with Samantha.” he added, because otherwise she would. “And we did go back, we must’ve taken wrong turn somewhere. It’s your fault.”

“First of all, it wasn’t like that with Michael. And you _ chose _ to stay with that stripper whore. And second of all, how is this my fault? You’re the one leading us somewhere!”

“But you’re constantly yapping, distracting me.” he was getting tired of her. How could he ever be with her?

“Either way, you should’ve known the way.” she said in her snobby tone that he hated with all his heart.

“It’s dark. I can barely see my own feet. Just shut up and let me figure out where to go.” he said, stopping and taking a look around.

“Ugh, stupid ring. Like Mrs. Forman just had to take it off.” Jackie started mumbling to herself. “And Fez.” she scoffed. “He’s such a… dumb-ass.” she said louder. “You know, Fez should be the only one out here. He lost the ring, not us.” she said.

“For once, I agree.” Steven answered. All he wanted to do was to get back to the basement and drink some beer.

“But that doesn’t change the fact that we’re lost now. Steven, what are we gonna do?” she sounded like she was about to start crying or panicking and he really didn’t want to deal with any of that.

“God, Jackie, would you just shut your mouth for a second?” he asked angrily. “Yes, we’re lost. Yes, it may be partially my fault. But we’ll find a way, okay?” he was hoping to just get rid of her as soon as possible.

“Don’t tell me to shut up.” she sounded offended. 

“Your voice is making my head hurt.” Steven sighed, wondering why he agreed to team up with Jackie. She was such a pain in the ass.

“It wasn’t when we were dating.” Jackie pointed out. “You’re just saying this to-”

“Oh, fuck this.” he interrupted her, turning around and starting to walk away rather quickly.

“Steven, where are you going?” she ran after him. “Do not dare to leave me here!” she finally caught him by his arm, stopping him. “You are such a dick!” she punched him in the chest a few times.. And he had to chuckle. She was cute when she was this angry. All punching and kicking and thinking that it would do anything. “What are you laughing at?”

“You.” and Hyde got a few more punches, and she accidentally hit her hand on a tree right next to her. “C’mon, stop it before you hurt yourself.” he added with amusement, taking her hand that she hit, into his.

“Since when do you care?” she scoffed.

“I don’t.” he shrugged. But he answered too quickly for her liking. Like he did when he meant the opposite thing, always. They were dating long enough for her to know him better than anyone.

“Yes, you do.” she was smiling. He couldn’t really see, but he heard it. And her tone was… happy and triumphant even. Kind of like when he punched that guy who called her a bitch, and she was convinced that he loved her. “You do still care about me!”

“Of course I do. We got history” he said, rather nonchalantly, since there was no point in denying. He did consider marrying her. Maybe someday he would like to do it. And they were alone now, in the middle of the woods. He could be honest, for once. But he didn’t want to be too sappy, so he just started walking again.

“Wait, Steven.” she pulled him back by his hand. “Do you still love me?”

“Jackie, please.” he really didn’t want to do it right now. Or any other time.

“No, answer me. I need to know.” she dug her nails into his hand, maybe unknowingly, but he knew her, so he was almost sure it was on purpose.

“Why? It’s not like it changes anything.” he feared to be too honest about his feelings. He didn’t like to feel vulnerable. “I’m married and you moved on. No need to talk about it.”

“But, Steven-”

“Oh, c’mon, man.” Hyde groaned. “Let it go.” he started walking, he wasn’t even sure where. He figured he’d get somewhere, ideally without Jackie.

“No.” she was right behind him. “We’re going to talk about this, because you did come to Chicago for me, and Michael is the only reason it didn’t-”

“Okay.” he stopped again, turning towards her and putting his hands on her arms. They were way closer than before. “If we settle this, can you not talk until we find the rest?”

“Yes.” she said with satisfaction. 

“Fine.” his tone was not too pleased. “You wanna know why I came to Chicago?” he was annoyed and angry and she could hear that. “I was gonna tell you that I do want to get married. Someday. In a distant future.” he added, not wanting her to get too excited. “I wanted to work things out between us. But then half-naked Kelso walked in.” he added with a bitter laugh. 

“I already told you, it wasn’t like that!”

“Would you stop yelling?!” he asked, also yelling. 

“Ugh.” Jackie scoffed, trying to force herself to have this conversation. It might be her only opportunity. He wouldn’t talk to her if he had a chance to avoid her. “This thing with Michael was a misunderstanding and a mistake. But I’m not the one who took off to Vegas and married a stripper!”

“I was drunk and I don’t even remember this.” he took a deep breath. “If I could go back in time, I’d stay and let you explain.” he added, truthfully. He didn’t really want to say it, it just kind of slipped. Maybe he was too close to her, because despite the dark, he could see her face in details.

“But you can’t.” she said sadly. “That doesn’t explain why you didn’t just divorce her.”

“I had my reasons.” was his answer.

“Do you love her?” Jackie’s voice was shaking as she was asking that question. “Be honest, Steven, please.” she whispered, which was really weird for her.

“No.” he said quietly, after a moment passed. “I don’t love Sam.” he found himself putting his forehead against her and closing his eyes. She didn’t protest. He could literally smell her and it was so familiar… he missed her. He felt her arms around his waist, and his hands were on her back.

“Do you love me?” she was still whispering.

“Of course. You're the only one I've ever felt that way about. This will never change, Jackie.” she could barely hear him, but she was sure he said it. And he’s going to deny it if she brings it up ever again, of course. But he did say it. She was sure of that.

“I love you, Steven.” Jackie had tears running down her cheeks, her eyes also closed. She enjoyed his touch, warmth and even the familiar smell of him, beer and weed. “Always will.”

That’s when their lips met. It was like they never broke up. It was intimate, familiar and hot. He _ was _a good kisser. Her hands were suddenly in his hair. He was pulling her the closest he could. She felt like she was coming home, to safety and family. Like she was loved and appreciated. And he was just grateful he got to kiss her again. He knew he’s in love with her and probably always will be. But it was too complicated. But this, now, in the middle of nowhere, it felt simple. Like they could work this out.

When they finally pulled back, they were heavy breathing and clutching onto each other like they never wanted to let go.

“What does it mean?” she asked.

“Let’s just not talk for a while.” he said, trying to remember this moment, how she feels in his arms. 

They stayed like that for a while. They kissed some more, but mostly they were just… there. Somehow it was the most intense, romantic thing they’ve ever experienced, maybe because of all the feelings finally being let out. 

“We should probably get going.” he was the first one to speak this time. Surprisingly.

“Okay.” 

So, hand in hand, they tried to make it out of the woods. Finally, they saw something familiar.

“Fucking finally.” he said with a smile. “It’s the water tower! Never thought I’d be so glad to see the ‘Michael+Jackie writing.” he chuckled, but then got serious. This whole thing with Kelso was still bothering him. He cleared his throat. “Now we know the way.” he said, starting to walk in the right direction.

“Wait, Steven.” Jackie said, stopping him. “Let’s talk first.”

“You won’t let it go, will ya?” he sighed, knowing she’ll win anyway. She always got her way.

“Nope.”

“Let’s sit on the tower.” he rolled his eyes, starting to climb up.

Soon they were sitting right next to each other, legs dangling in the air, seeing each other clearly, now that the trees weren’t blocking out the moonlight.

“You wanted to talk. So talk.” he said, putting his sunglasses back on. “That’s one thing you’re good at.” he added under his breath, because he couldn’t help it. They were mean and they were teasing each other, that was their thing.

“That kiss wasn’t something we’re just gonna ignore, right? I mean, I’m sure you felt it too. You love me and I love you. Steven, why do you want to stay married to the woman you don't love?" she took his hand. "Don't you want to go back to the way things were? I'm ready to look past this whole Samantha thing, I just want you back." the last sentence was whispered. She was sitting there, pouring out her heart, hoping it would change anything. She knew they belonged together. And she was willing to fight for them. 

"It's not that simple, Jackie." he was looking down at the woods.

"Why not?" she sounded annoyed now.

"Because I can't just kick her out of my house and my life like that!" he raised his voice, this time looking straight at Jackie. "I don't wanna be an asshole."

"Don't you think staying with her while you love someone else is kinda cruel? I mean, if she knew-"

"Can we just go?" he interrupted her.

"No. You finally opened up and I'm sure that if we don't talk about it now, we never will. I know you, Steven. Better than anyone else." 

"Yeah, that's annoying." he murmured. He was mad at himself for letting her get to know every part of him. He was sure she was the one, otherwise he wouldn't have let his guard down.

"Please, tell me that there's still a chance for us." she said, clutching onto his hand. "If you say no, I promise I will never bring it up again."

"Jackie-"

"Steven, is there even a slight chance that we'd get back together someday?" 

He was silent for a moment. He knew the answer, but he didn't want to complicate his life again. He had a good thing with Sam. It was fun and she was cool. But Jackie…

"Of course." he then said, and she kissed him immediately. He was kind of caught off guard, but then he kissed her back.

"We're going to work this out." she then said, putting her head on his shoulder. "It'll be fine."

"I know." he left a kiss on her head, and put his arm around her. They stayed like that for good ten minutes, not talking, not kissing, just enjoying each other's company.

"We should get going." he finally said, a little reluctantly. He wanted to stay there forever.

"Yeah." she said, and they started to climb down the tower. "Will you promise me something?" she asked when they were back on the ground.

"Well, that depends."

"Promise me that we can talk about it when we get back. Maybe not tonight, but sometime soon."

"You know that-"

"Please, Steven." she pouted and he had to agree. She was too damn cute.

"Fine." he said like he would just agree to do something he didn't want to. 

And they continued they walk. Not too much time passed, when they heard their friends' voices. That's when Jackie stopped them again. She kissed Hyde.

"Tell me that she's not going to still live with you." she whispered against his lips.

"I'll take care of it." was his answer. Then they let go of each others hands and went back to their friends. She didn't know what he meant by that and if she should get her hopes up. But she wanted to believe that he really would get rid of Sam.

They didn't talk again about their relationship for a few weeks. He decided to divorce Sam, but then they found out she was already married when she married him. So their marriage was invalid anyway.

After Sam was gone, Hyde and Jackie weren't immediately back together. They talked a few times, then they started secretly hooking up again. It was going good. They had no secrets between each other. And this time Jackie knew that one day she might expect them to get married. She was sure about that, even if Steven never said another word about it. That is, until he proposed a few years later. Jackie had her own show on tv, and Hyde's record store was doing great. So they never left Point Place, but they were happy to be together. Years later, Jackie wasn't mad anymore that Fez lost Mrs Forman's engagement ring. She was grateful. Because that night she was reunited with the love of her life. And they would never break up again.


End file.
